<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dragon's Kiss by arcane_elder_scrolls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280825">The Dragon's Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcane_elder_scrolls/pseuds/arcane_elder_scrolls'>arcane_elder_scrolls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Separations, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcane_elder_scrolls/pseuds/arcane_elder_scrolls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Months have passed since the end of the dark and gloomy Oblivion Crisis. The Empire is at peace, yet conflict grows in the home of the Altmer. The Champion of Cyrodiil has gone into hiding, her location known by none.<br/>In order to restore her back to the Empire, the newly crowned Emperor has put a bounty on her head. The Blades have sent a search party by the leadership of Baurus to the cold land of the Nords. This is the beginning of a new era, an era of change and harmony...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim, Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Grey is the color of my soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Ivarstead, Province of Skyrim. 4E 0, 5th of Rain’s Hand]</p><p>
CoC’s POV:</p><p>
I groaned as I opened my eyes to find light was coming inside the cabin.</p>
<p>
‘Great,’ I thought, ‘Another day to hide from the world.’</p>
<p>
Why was I hiding again? I sometimes forget. There’s nothing wrong with me, I just…well…I need to rest. All my life I’ve been running. All my life I’ve been fighting for what I believed. Yet it was never enough. Everywhere I go, trouble follows me.</p><p>
I stumbled out of bed to the washroom. I washed my face and tied my hair in a bun. Pulling on my leather armor and a simple purple fur on top,  I grabbed my bag and fixed the bed.</p>
<p>
I’m used to living like this. Currently I am going to visit High Hrothgar. I shouldn’t be going, but I received a vision from the god of nature herself, Kynereth! It…was really one hell of a dream. She told me I should seek the Greybeards at once. But I don’t have the voice of the legends so… why?</p>
<p>
My horse, Milo, waited outside. “Good morning, Milo,” I said, not caring to hide the sleep of my voice. Milo never liked it when I was tired. He neighed as I patted his nose.<br/>
“You up for a ride?” he shook his head as I climbed atop the saddle. I looked to the grey horizon as we rode to our destination.</p>
<p>
The Throat of the World.</p>
<p>Flashback:</p>
<p>
[Imperial City, seconds after the end of the crisis]</p>
<p>
Martin’s POV:</p>
<p>
We got to the City faster than expected, thanks to Sapphire’s idea. She suggested using her long-lost family tower, Frostcrag Spire to teleport to Imperial City. Jauffre didn’t agree to it at first, yet it was a lot faster and safer. Dagon couldn’t enter Nirn anymore. The barriers are lit. There was nothing to fear anymore.</p>
<p>
I looked at Sapphire. Her beautiful face was covered in blood, armor in tatters from the fight. Her beautiful blond hair was messy and lifeless. Her sapphire eyes shone like gems but seemed so jaded and dull.</p>
<p>
She was quite the sight.</p>
<p>
I was glad that I could call her my friend. I couldn’t let my feelings get in the way; I know others will not approve. Yet I wished things could go another way.</p>
<p>
“At last. It’s over…” She sighed as she looked to me with a tired smile. I took her hand.</p>
<p>
“I know. We can finally begin anew.” I said while looking at her. ‘I should tell her now,’ I thought.</p>
<p>
“Well, what’re we waiting for? Come on Martin, let’s get you outside,” she said, taking my hand and dragging me outside of the temple.</p>
<p>
I looked at the sky, filled with grey clouds. As we stepped out, I was accosted by people and soldiers looking for survivors. Jauffre and Baurus ran toward us while sheathing their katanas. I felt Sapphire's cold hands slowly leave mine. </p>
<p>"Your Majesty! Are you alr- " </p>
<p>"I'm fine Jauffre. I'm more than fine. It's over. The crisis has ended," I said, relieved. </p>
<p>"Well then, it is time for the people of Tamriel to recognize the savior of Nirn." he said, and began to gather people's attention.</p>
<p>“Citizens of the Empire! I know you are all still in shock from the invasion and I know you all want to learn of your loved ones’ whereabouts, but please, listen to what I have to say.”</p>
<p>“I am sure you are all aware of the news, that there yet lives another heir. It is true. And his name is Martin Septim!”</p>
<p>People were stunned into silence. Until one of the Blades shouted, “ALL HAIL EMPEROR MARTIN SEPTIM!” The crowd picked up on it easily enough, shouting it over and over. Jauffre placed his hand on my back and guided me to the crowd. I tried to look back at where Sapphire was standing, but I lost sight of her as the crowd surrounded me. I tried to call her name but my voice was too low…</p>
<p>Sapphire…</p>
<p>SAPPHIRE…</p>
<p>SAPPHIRE..!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Search</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Captain of the Emperor's bodyguards, Baurus, makes haste to find his lost friend. This is his adventures in the cold and snowy land.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Northwest of Falkreath, Province of Skyrim, 4E 0, 5th of Rain's Hand]</p>
<p>Baurus's POV:</p>
<p>It's been about 4 months since the Oblivion crisis ended, and 4 months since Sapphire…vanished. In the meantime, I was promoted to the Captain of Emperor's bodyguards, and Cyrodiil began to rebuild. Things weren't so bad for a time.</p>
<p>Until Martin gave me the mission to find our lost friend. Which I was glad to take, after all, I was like a brother to her. Back when we were fighting against Dagon, she told me all about her life; how she grew up with her aunt, almost killed her when trying to cast frostbite at the age of 3, how she learned to fight from a drunk guard, how she joined the College of Winterhold when she was young and went to Arcane University, and how she was… recruited by The Dark Brotherhood and became the listener and quit after a while of being on that role.</p>
<p>I led my searching squad to the depths of a forest near Falkreath. It was almost the end of the day, as the . Thankfully it wasn't as cold as Bruma in winter…Yet. We proceed further. Finally I located a cave so we could get some sleep.</p>
<p>"Endon! Chop some firewood and bring it here. Raya and Delon, make sure that there's no dangerous creature in the cave. Bridget, scout around the area." I ordered my squad.</p>
<p>"Yes sir!" they said and began to do what I asked of them.</p>
<p>I sat on a rock near a pond and took out my map, placing it on the solid surface. I lit my torch to see better in the darkness.</p>
<p>'So what we got from Raminus Polus wasn't right,' I thought. 'She always told him one day she'd go to Hammerfell, to discover new things and yet she wasn’t there.'</p>
<p>I pursed my lips in contemplation. ‘Or maybe she was and we just got there late. Sapphire's not the type to lie to a friend.'</p>
<p>I pulled out my journal and wrote a report. After it was finished I sighed; why would anyone vanish? Surely when someone desperately wants something, they simply leave but that's not Sapphire's case. As I heard from Marti- the Emperor, he last saw her when they exited the temple. Next thing he knew the crowd surrounded him, and that was it.</p>
<p>She was gone.</p>
<p>After that it seemed that no one remembered her. Well, we all did, but Chancellor Ocato simply didn't give a shit and said she was a low-born, nothing to be worried about. I wish I could see him dead.</p>
<p>One of the new recruits, a Khajiiit, Raya, interrupted my thoughts. "Sir, the cave is clear, there were only a few bones. Other than that, it's deserted." Her tail swayed in the breeze as she spoke.</p>
<p>"Well done. Where is Delon?" I asked. Delon was the youngest and this was his first mission.</p>
<p>"He said he would help Endon find wood…in the middle of the wet forest." Her fur puffed in the cold. I nodded and dismissed her.</p>
<p>After a while, we settled in the cave and warmed ourselves up by the crackling fire. We decided we would alternate watch every few hours. Delon took the first watch.</p>
<p>"We're heading for Whiterun tomorrow," I reminded everyone before we got to our bedrolls.</p>
<p>Everyone nodded in affirmation and sleep soon claimed us.</p>
<p>[Whiterun Hold, Skyrim, 4E 0, 6th of Rain's Hand]</p>
<p>The road wasn't as bad as I thought. There were no merchants or caravans. The land was vast and open. The grass was green and snow had begun to settle. Birds sang and flew high in the sky. The sun shone bright in the sky, unlike yesterday The damned chill in the air was still present, but more tolerable today.</p>
<p>After a while we arrived at Whiterun. The city walls looked very old but at the same time they were making it feel safer unlike the walls of the Imperial City which were cold and heartless. People talked and worked. Children ran and played tag.  We proceeded into the city and finally got to the inn.</p>
<p>"Welcome to The Bannered Mare, travelers," the innkeeper said.</p>
<p>'Perfect' I thought. I led the group ahead and spoke. "Delon, rent a room for us while I go talk to the innkeeper. Be careful." We split up. After that I walked up to the lady whom I believed was the innkeeper.</p>
<p>"How can I help you, sir?" she said, looking straight into my eyes while making a 'hurry up' face.</p>
<p>"I'm looking for this woman, have you seen her?" I asked while holding a painting of Sapphire. Her posture shifted as she examined the sketch.</p>
<p>"Well, isn't she a pretty one? No, I haven't seen her. To do that I might have to die and meet her in Sovngarde!" she laughed loudly.</p>
<p>I didn’t believe her. Narrowing my eyes, I tried another tactic. "What about gold? Would its weight and color help you see?" I said playfully while holding up a small coin purse.</p>
<p>"Oh, of course it helps. Coin can work wonders,'' she said, reaching out for the purse.</p>
<p>"Ohoho, that's not how it works, my lady. How about this-"</p>
<p>"-You tell me what you know about her, and I give you the gold."</p>
<p>Suddenly, she remembered Sapphire. "I saw her about a month ago walking into the bathroom. Damn girl got blood on the floor," she said, muttering the last part.</p>
<p>"Did she tell you where she was heading?"</p>
<p>"No, not really, she barely talked here." I gave her the gold and walked back to the main hall.</p>
<p>Before I crossed the threshold, she called after me. "She asked about High Hrothgar, I told her to visit my uncle in Ivarstead. He sometimes walks the Seven Thousand Steps.'' I stopped for a second, and returned to the rest of the group.</p>
<p>A barmaid brought us hot meals. I stirred my stew in contemplation. Sapphire, why were you injured? And what business do you have in High Hrothgar?</p>
<p>Wherever you are… please-</p>
<p>-be safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uhh, hi again. I think it's been about a month since I posted the second chapter. I apologize for the errors and all. Anyways enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>[Whiterun, province of Skyrim, 4E 0, 6th of Rain’s Hand]<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Everything went colder as the sun sat on Skyrim’s horizon. People retreated to their warm houses and finished their day. Yet not all could do the same; The young Blade, Captain Baurus, and his party rushed to Ivarstead. Usually, someone in their right mind would never choose to travel at night, especially in Skyrim.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The road to Ivarstead was quiet. Baurus could hear his heartbeat. His hands were numb from the cold. His red scarf did nothing to prevent it. The leather of his boots was becoming rough. His sword was also colder than usual.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>If you want to torture someone, bring them to Skyrim; They’ll have a death wish in less than a day. If the bears and wolves don’t kill them, the cold will.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The nature of Oblivion was nothing compared to this.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>As Baurus and the others rode their horses to Ivarstead, Sapphire was taking her time meditating on the ancient tablets. Time seemed to stop around her every time she finished focusing on them. Sometimes she couldn’t feel anything. Sapphire thought something or someone might have been trying to possess her. Nonetheless, she continued her journey.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The mountain wasn’t as bad as Sapphire thought; Snow was on the ground. Stone was on her right with a bit of ice on it. The wind howled now and then, and it brought cold along with it. ُThe sky had a little bit of cloud in it. If it was clear, it was possible to see <em>Kyne’s light<em>, the auroras.</em></em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>The more the Nord woman climbed up, the colder it got. But still, it was nothing like Winterhold in winter. Sapphire knew; it was going to be colder than this.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>A sound with an unknown maker startled Sapphire. An arrow surprised her by landing next to her feet. The Hero drew her steel dagger. “Show yourself!” She said.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>A few seconds later, a muscular man stood not far from her; A mask was covering his face. He was wearing iron armor. A dead wolf’s pelt was on his shoulders. There was a big steel war axe on his back. The bow he shot with earlier was still in his big rough hand. He couldn’t be any scarier. If Sapphire were a little girl, she would run away from him.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>But she was no girl. She was the famous Hero of Kvatch.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“Care to tell me your name, stranger?” She asked, with an expressionless face.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“You don’t need to know my name. All you need to know is that you’re coming with me.” The man said, trying to sound scary. Or so Sapphire thought.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“I believe I have two choices, don’t I?” Sapphire said, trying to break the silence that took over them. “Either I’m coming with you and do what you ask of me, or I stand here and fight you and throw you off the mountain.”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>There was no need to remove the mask; the bigger man was smirking.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>In Ivarstead, a strange group of people arrived. They quickly got off their horses. It seemed like four of them waited for the leader’s command.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“Bridget, Endon,” Baurus whispered, “Stay down in Ivarstead and watch the horses. Be careful”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Then he a horse neighed near them; it looked like it was Sapphire's...</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“Yes, sir!” they said and began to fulfill their order.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>'Is that Milo? Sapphire is walking the 7000 steps!?' Baurus thought, 'Thank Talos'</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“Raya, Delon-” he started to move, signaling his crew to follow him- “We have to run. And fast.” With that, he took the first step of the path to High Hrothgar.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Somewhere in the mountain, the stranger sheathed his bow. Now, equipping his giant war axe, placing his feet in a defensive stance.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>'A defensive stance, huh? Looks like he wants to take me with him,' Sapphire thought and began to stand her ground. The fun part was going to happen.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Suddenly, the monstrous-looking man charged at her; Sapphire ran towards him and slipped under him. She got up quickly and cast a fireball spell. The bounty hunter used his forearm that probably had a resist fire enchantment to block Sapphire’s spell.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Sapphire didn’t give him a chance to attack again. In an instant, she used her dagger to aim for his chest. Her enemy dodged as fast as he could and swang his axe in her direction. Sapphire, who was now surprised, did a backflip. When she landed on the ground, she used her leg to disarm the bounty hunter.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      </em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>But she was too slow and tired to react to his next move: the man used his fist to hit her in the stomach with abnormal strength.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Sapphire groaned and dropped her guard. The bounty hunter used this opportunity to take her dagger and threw it somewhere far from them. He tripped her on the ground. Sapphire tried to get up, but her enemy stopped her by hitting her using his leg.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“The more you resist, the more I have to beat you up. Give up”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“N-No... I won’t-” he grabbed Sapphire from her now messy hair- “W-Who are you...working for?”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“Someone who can pay me well for bringing you to him,” He looked into her blue eyes. “You fought well, Hero of Kvatch. Now-” he took a deep breath- “Let’s go back to Imperial City-”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Unexpectedly, Sapphire wrapped her hands around the bounty hunter’s ankles and cast a lighting spell that was enough to paralyze his legs. He lost his balance and fell on his back.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Sapphire used all her strength to get up. She used her right leg to prevent her enemy’s left hand from moving. She called her dagger with a telekinesis spell and caught it with her right hand. Her left hand cast a fireball and aimed it at the man’s right hand.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“Checkmate,” she said, panting, “You’ve lost. And now, you will die!”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>

Sapphire was angry. Once again, trouble was near her. She hoped once she left Cyrodiil, it’ll be all over. No more surprises, no more death, no more fights for surviving in the world…

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>How wrong she was. There was always a voice in her head that said it’s never over.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Suddenly, a strong breeze blew in her direction, distracting her. Sapphire stopped her hand that had her dagger on but held her position. She looked at the man below her; He looked helpless but not scared.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“Come on. Finish me.” He said, almost like a whisper.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>She held her gaze on him. There was something that prevented her from killing him. A divine force? A spell? No. It couldn’t be it. Some things are just better to be without a reason to do them.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“Unfortunately I can't,” she said but suddenly shot her fireball next to the bounty hunter, in the cold snow.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>After that, Sapphire got off him. She put her dagger in its place and created a slide with her magic that went to the foot of the mountain using ice and tried to move the giant man there.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“W-What are you doing? Are you going to throw me off the mountain?”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“Oh, by the nine, no!” She laughed, “You are going to have a tiny bit of fun.” She said while she put him on the slide. “ Oh wait, you are going to have all the fun.” her voice had a hint of craziness in it.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“Farewell, good sir! Have a great day!” and with that, she pushed him further in. He began to slide down the mountain.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>In a few seconds, the bounty hunter yelled at the top of his lungs, shouting every curse he knew.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Exhausted, Sapphire dropped herself on the snow. Her body hurt. Especially her abdomen. While in that position, she thought of the moment when she almost killed the guy. Deep down, she knew she wasn’t angry; what she felt was fear.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Now with her back on the ground, Sapphire looked up to the sky; in her point of view, everything felt…peaceful. It didn’t seem like she was just attacked by an unknown person. Or that she was lying on cold snow somewhere high in the tallest mountain of Tamriel. She knew if she kept moving, the peace would be ruined. Too bad that the world never stopped going forward.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Everything was over when she heard a roar coming from someplace not far from her. Sapphire immediately got up and some of her hair blocked her view. 'Oh, come on. I don’t have time for this!' She thought as she pushed her hair out of her face. Sapphire drew her dagger and noticed the damage it took from the fight earlier.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Sapphire slowly walked to the creature that roared; she wasn’t surprised to see that it was from a frost troll. What surprised her was that there were three of them. One of them looked at his nails and licked them. The other was smelling the first troll. The last, however, was swallowing a goat. His dinner was interrupted when he noticed Sapphire.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>'Oh well. I hope the goat was tasty for him. It’s gonna be his last one.' She smirked, knowing trolls are easy to kill. Even so, she wasn’t sure how long her body could take more activity after she got beat up by a man earlier.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>The third frost troll, not wanting others to eat the new beautiful meal, ran toward Sapphire with a roar. She took this as a chance and cast an enormous fireball inside the troll’s mouth. The troll looked as if he was in pain. By now, the other trolls were alarmed and surrounded Sapphire. Sapphire used her magic to make a circle with fire; she made sure her fire was warm enough so that it wouldn’t turn off because of the snow. Her fire looked blue, just like her eyes.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“Hey, big guy! how do you like my fire, huh? Do you like it?” sapphire asked; she was having fun in a situation like this. If Martin were here, he would have been so angry with her. Baurus, however, supported this kind of behavior.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Sapphire cast a fire spell she made when she was a mage in the University. It was so powerful that it quickly killed the poor troll and injured his friend’s eyes. The uninjured troll decided to attack Sapphire without a care in the world.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>She was too dangerous to be kept alive.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“Oh no-” Sapphire was pushed back in the snow a little bit far from the blue fire. The troll roared loudly and slightly hurt her in her waist. He was ready to bite her head off. Sapphire aimed her dagger and pushed it in the troll’s mouth and sliced the rest of it to the monster’s lips.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>The other troll used his senses to help his kin. However, he missed a step. Sapphire saw this and got up from the troll above her. As soon as she got up, the blind troll fell on the one that was earlier on Sapphire. She stumbled back but managed to steady herself with the help of a giant rock behind her.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>'My dagger is in no shape to continue its job. I’ve got a silly blind troll and a pretty much dead one in front of me. I injured my waist. My abdomen hurts so much.' She thought. 'So, is this what happens when you listen to a god? Wonderful.'</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>The blind troll stood up, trying to hear and smell his meal. At this rate, Sapphire couldn’t heal her wounds; it made loud noises. She didn’t have any potion on her. All she had was with Milo. Her dagger was useless and she didn’t know any bound weapon spells.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>'Maybe I should jump off the mountain or hope an old kind dragon would save me…' the Hero of Kvatch, letting negative thoughts in her mind. It sure was the end for her.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“Hey, smelly guy! Look, I got you a fresh cat!” Delon panted while his hands were on his knees.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me a cat, greeny?” Raya said; taking off her katana. “Off I go”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Raya ran forward. In a blink of an eye, she sliced the creature before her. She quickly sensed that one of the trolls that looked like it was dead trying to get up. Delon beat her to it and threw the monster off the mountain.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Sapphire was losing consciousness but then, a familiar voice stopped her…</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“Sapphire!” Baurus shouted, “Delon, give me that potion. Now”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Baurus quickly knelt next to Sapphire and positioned her weak and cold body on his thigh. He grabbed the potion from Delon and gave it to his dear friend. Sapphire slowly started to feel better.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“B-Baurus?”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“No. This is Count Dracula.” Baurus said while he rolled his brown eyes.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“How did you…find me-"</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“It took me a while but I did, didn’t I? Is this what I get as a simple thank you? Really?”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Sapphire chuckled, glad that her friend found her even though she wanted to stay away from him and others.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>"Baurus, you need to go.”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“Oh, and leave you here? You sure do look very good yourself, hero. Not like you’d be dead without me getting here in time! Sapphire, what in Oblivion possessed you to leave just like that!? You didn’t even tell me goodbye! You have friends in Cyrodiil! Hell, even family! Some people want to meet the person who saved their lives!”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“Baurus just… leave me be and go back to Imperial City. You need to protect Martin. Staying with me here won’t do any help to his safety!”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“Bullshit.”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“I’m right! And you know what I’m saying is true. People don’t see me as their hero. They only see Martin. He put on the amulet. He lit the dragon fires! What I did… was nothing in people’s eyes. Ocato doesn’t even notice me!”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“That was one time you talked to Ocato and he was busy then.”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Sapphire looked at Baurus with a familiar expression that he and Martin knew; what he said was partly true.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“When did you exactly first see him?!”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“I was trying to make myself invisible. I did something wrong and I stayed invisible for…48 hours. I got bored at university so I went to scare people. Turns out the real fun comes when you scare the Chancellor- Look, that’s not the point! He looks at important people. And that’s not me.”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“Whatever you say. That can’t stop me from following you.”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“Baurus you’re impossible”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“I’m not sure about that Sapphire. You’re the one who got the amulet back.”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“I did. Come on, let’s go.”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>